Fainthel Brightheart
"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." Fainthel Brightheart is a War Priestess and a veteran of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Northrend and the Siege of Orgrimmar. The priestess has arrived in Stormwind as a political refugee. For now she can be seen within the city of Dalaran and Stormwind, trying to re-commune with her Quel'dorei brethren. Description: Fainthel's figure is petite, which alludes to her shyness. Her pale white skin capitalizes with the blonde, silken hair that flows like rivers on her head, pouring down her delicate frame. Her emerald green eyes resemble coloured stars in the night sky, yet her short stature does not allow Fainthel to stretch anywhere near the clouds. Befitting to her physique, the priestess dons smooth cloth armor, but despite her apparent display of meekness, the smiles that would light up her face are welcoming and attain to her courteous mannerisms. A smile permanently decorates Fainthel's face, an unwavering and welcome sight in such troubled times. Sadly, the cost of war is innocence, and one is unable to miss the noticeable lack of naivety that one commonly sees in women of the cloth. No, her jade green eyes burn with an intensity that only clear cut will and determination would provide. History: Birth & Early Years: Fainthel was born in the year -100 (492 K.C) within the city of Silvermoon, to Reginia Starsinger, a humble noblewoman who served and entertained many houses with her incredible hospitality, and Valmoren Brightheart, a valiant paladin that fought in the Second War for the (High Elf at the time) Thalassian Silverhand. From an early age, Fainthel wanted to be a paladin just like her father, but was denied any further training due to her innately small stature and meager strength displayed in combat. The young elf pleaded and begged her family for a place at the Blood Knight academy until she was shot down and told that her place was not on the battle field, clad in heavy armour. Fainthel ran out into the woods and sat there for three days straight by a pond until her mother found her. She attempted to comfort Fain and told her that fate had other plans, to which she replied with; “''I want to be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren.” Despite her initial setback, Fainthel was determined to uphold her dream of becoming a protector of Silvermoon one day and excelled in all other aspects during her academic training. Fainthel left Silvermoon once she reached adulthood and joined the Dawnstar Sisterhood which at the time was located within the Blackened Woods at the Dawnstar Spire. They took her in as one of their own, teaching her the ways of the Light as a capable healer and as a wielder of Shadow when need be. The Invasion of Quel'thalas: When she had learned of the outbreak during the Third War, she abandoned her sisterhood and rushed back to Silvermoon, in an attempt to warn her family of the incoming attack. But alas, she arrived to a city under the thrall of the Scourge. While looking for survivors, she discovered her home; her family's sanctum for centuries, razed and ruined - the mutilated remains of her parents inside. The only person left alive was her aunt, Linhael. Together they escaped through the city gates before arriving near Fairbreeze Village, where the refugees started to gather. Fainthel was then left alone by Linhael, who had rushed off to Quel'danas, never to be seen or heard from again. The young elf was confused and distraught, the only thing keeping her comfort was her connection to the Light as she stayed at the village, aiding those in need with her healing. During this time, Fain took it upon herself to search for her aunt within Silvermoon after the Scourge had passed through. Fainthel spent days looking for clues as to where her aunt Linhael went only to be told that all the fighters and magisters involved in the Shattered Sun Offensive had left for the Isle of Quel'danas to defend it from the now insane Kael'thas Sunstrider and to prevent the summoning of Kil'jaeden. Shattered Sun Offensive: Fain enlisted herself into the offensive and was asked is she was capable of healing during combat to which she said yes, and was boarded on the fastest ship to Quel'danas. Upon arriving, Fain was initiated as a recruit to dispatch and aid in preparing potions for the frontier. One evening while she was sent to gather ingredients from around the Isle, Fainthel encountered a feral Wretched. Before she was able to defend herself, the body dropped dead with several blue streaks marring its back. A male elf appeared before her, graceful and confident that he had indeed, saved Fainthel's life. The elf's name was Lainnos and at the time told her that he had escaped the Scourge attack and was sent to Quel'danas as a scout initiate much like herself. Magister's Terrace - Fainthel became romantically involved with Lainnos during the Offensive's attacks on the Magister's Terrace, their bond strengthening as they fought fiercely side by side against the Scourge and the Legion invading Quel'danas. The generals and officers within the Shattered Sun Offensive became increasingly impressed with their skill and relentless resolve, offering them several positions at the higher ranks. As time passed and forces from both Alliance and Horde came to gather in order to defeat Kil'jaeden and Kael'thas, both Lainnos and Fainthel rose through the Offensive's rankings. They were granted the titles of Scout Captain and Captain of the Medical Corps, respectively, by the end of the campaign after the forces banished Kil'jaeden and retook the Sunwell. Sunwell Plateau - After the Restoration of the Sunwell had begun, Fainthel traveled back to Quel'thalas and began aiding those in need and helped rebuild the tarnished city of Silvermoon alongside her people. Lainnos continued to court Fain during this more or less peaceful time until both of them were called into Northrend for the War against the Lich King. Northrend: During the Northrend Campaign, Fainthel tended to the Apothecaries needs within Vengeance Landing in basic work such as herb gathering and tending to any wounded. She met an estranged, but kind Forsaken man named Roldopher Veremon who took them under his wing in tutoring Alchemy. Later on, Lainnos was asked to depart for Dalaran preparation for the Argent Tournament, in which Fainthel after a few months followed him as well. The Shattering: WIP Invading Pandaria: WIP Draenor: Shortly after the events of Guldan's apparent demise, Fainthel disappeared - her whereabouts becoming completely unknown for over two years. Close friends speculated that the priestess had left south of Silvermoon for Dawnstrider Harbor and the reasons for her departure remain a mystery. Legion: After a few years of silence, Fainthel's reappearance near the Sunwell for its reunification brought about a new hope for the priestess. Her pilgrimage from Dawnstrider Harbor allowed the elf, like so many others, to become cleansed of the fel and was gifted golden eyes as a result. Currently: The consequent actions of the Horde after the finale to ending the Legion's presence on Azeroth once and for all led Fainthel to a moral dilemma. The brutal attack on Ashenvale and the merciless slaughter of civilians broke the elf's heart, reminding her of the totalitarian rule that Garrosh Hellscream brought upon the world as a result of the Pandaren campaign. So the priestess decided to break all ties and fled Silvermoon under her old name, knowing full well she would be seen as a traitor to the Horde. After arriving in Stormwind, Fainthel pleaded with the embassy within it to take her in as a political refugee. For now she can be seen within the city of Dalaran and Stormwind, trying to re-commune with her Quel'dorei brethren. Mounts and Possessions: Prizrak: ''The following excerpt is an extended short story written to explain how Prizrak had been passed into Fainthel's ownership. After the death of Prizrak's previous owner, Linhael; the horse was left to its own undoing, roaming Azeroth in a new-found sadness. In the end, he awaited her return at the house where she lived in Silverpine Forest. After many weeks, Linhael's husband, Kincado, returned with Linhael's lifeless body. A horse would not be able to express much emotion in the first place, let alone an undead one, but Prizrak felt the connection he had with Linhael fade, and a sudden surge of loneliness began to resurface through his icy cold veins as he watched Kincado bury the woman in the garden next to their house. Prizrak stayed at the gravesite day and night, letting out a ghostly neigh every now and then to express his dismay. Soft whispers echoed through his ears, emanating from the grave. These messages relayed through for nights on end, until Prizrak finally understood what Linhael wanted for him in her death. The horse did not journey far from Silverpine, a deep strength surging through his bones. He pelted across the forest swiftly, delving into the outskirts of Hillsbrad. It did not take him long to bound around the farmstead, as he began to whinny loudly to try and catch the inhabitants attention. Two Blood Elves emerged from the house soon after, observing the rampant steed trotting around their land. Prizrak was cautious at first, hesitant even, as he allowed them both to approach. The horse knew that they would think of him as dangerous due to his appearance, but nevertheless bowed his head to show no sign of harming them. The blonde woman, far younger than from what he remembered in the visions, came close and reached out to place a hand upon his snout. He snorted in response, his pale unblinking eyes staring back at the elf as she stroked his muzzle in a gentle manner. Prizrak heard them speak to one another, ears perking with curiosity when he noticed her staring into his eyes again, as if she was searching for something. Prizrak closed his eyes, feeling a small amount of holy light channeling from her. The horse shook its head, whinnying softly in displeasure as he let her share one of the first memories he possessed of his deceased owner, Linhael Starsinger. The blood-stained snow surrounded the fallen corpse - humans, orcs and blood elves alike. There are even a few tauren and draenei laying on the ground, large beings, now lie completely motionless. A lone figure trudges through the snow, seemingly unfazed by the sight. They came to a halt, standing before a body to watch it twist and writhe on the cold hard ground. A human, left alive by a spear lodged into his shoulder. The figure kneels down and pulls off the hood covering their face, revealing, a set of perky elven ears, piercing blue eyes and a pale face to match. The near-death man speaks in an incoherent language, spouting what seem to be a series of pleas. He points over to the side, trying to grasp onto the woman's legs as he begs. The woman sighs, shaking her head before standing. She grasps onto the hilt of the sword resting at her back, pulling it from its sheath slowly. And with one swift motion, she stabs the man in the heart. "How cliché." The woman says in a nonchalant tone before returning the rune blade in its place. She turns to look over the snowy hill nearby, observing a large shadow cast onto the pale white backdrop. She raises her shoulders into a shrug, treading over towards the horse, whose steps are becoming weaker as it begins to tumble over its own hooves from exhaustion. The elf watches the creature stumble and fall to the ground on its side, heaved breaths escaping its powerful body. "You will return stronger, my friend. Do not fret." The woman kneels down before the horse and extends a hand to place over its eyes. She takes a stand once again, dark thin tendrils oozing from her fingertips, still connected to the horse. "Rise .. Prizrak. The horrors you have witnessed in the fate of your previous owner now bind us both together. You are now -my- horror." She says with a smile, as she observes the animal's skin crumble from the decaying spell cast upon it. The horse lets out a ghostly neigh which echoes out across the silent battlefield around them. It stands up slowly, unblinking as it turns to face her. "There there, my friend. You will never be alone. Not even in death." The woman reaches out to pat the horse on the snout, an almost loving smile gracing her pale blue lips as she feels the now cold breath escaped through the horse's nose. "Prizrak.." Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Priests